WestSide Night
by Jimmyev
Summary: This is a fanfic of what happened during the war for the Grail in America. It takes place during the same time as the one in Japan.
1. The other side of the world

Chapter 0: Foreword

For those of you who have seen the Fate/Stay Night anime/magna, this is the story that you have yet to see. It will be placed in America and will start at the same time as the Fate/Stay Night did in Japan. In other words, the timelines will run parallel to each other. This has little to do with the true Fate/Stay Night but I will allude to it some times, like with the talk of the murders. I will (sorry, can't help this fact) end up using myself for the main character (with many differences in lifestyle) mostly and use powers mostly the same as Shirou's but used in manners that I deem appropriate to the situation. I am a first time writer so it will most likely suck, "But" I'll try my best. I'll try to come up with more chapters as often as possible, but my life is often hectic, I'm easily distracted and entertained. I would like reviews on what you think, like, and on what you think I should put in. This story won't go past T due to some swearing. Thank you. And now, chapter 1.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Other Side of the World

Beep Beep

An alarm was going off only to be silenced by a lazy aggravated slap.

"Five more minutes," the owner of the hand said before forgetting the whole event ever even happening. "JIMMY!" A female voice hollered to the, yet again, unconscious boy. "Get your butt out of bed!" Said female came through the door, grabbed the mattress, and flipped Jimmy out off the bed. After a loud "Thunk" and a groan he peeked his head over the flipped mattress. "Morn' Kar'n."

"Don't you 'morn' Kar'n' me! Every morning it's the same thing. Now get dressed and get ready for school! I'm not going to let you stop me from keeping my promise to your grandfather to take care of you!" Karin stomped out of the room before slamming the door. note to self, don't piss her off again, Jimmy thought as he got dressed.

When he got down the stairs Karin was already eating her breakfast, she had apparently gotten Jimmy's cereal and milk out so that he wouldn't be late.

* * *

Jimmy is in his senior year and is your average 18 year old… except the fact that his parents were magi. Before his parents died he received the mark that was passed down in his family. In his case, it was that of an infinity symbol in a circle on the palm of his right hand. This was the current topic of discussion between him and Karin.

"So how did you get that thing again?" Karin asked him. "I was too young to remember. My grandfather said that my dad put it there with like ritualistic ink before he died. I don't know if I believe him though, he always seemed a little off his rocker to me. I still can't figure out his last words though." Karin asked Jimmy for the umpteenth time since his grandfather died. "What were they again?" Jimmy sighed knowing he would have to say them again.

"This world has more than most know. If something goes horridly wrong in the world, and no one can figure it out read this book." Jimmy pulled out the book right that his grandfather had given him. He didn't know why it comforted him by having it around, but he wasn't about to complain about it. "The thing I can't figure out is," Jimmy stated before grabbing the covers of the book and attempting to pry the lockless book open, "why won't the bloody thing open?"

"I wonder why?" Karin stated saying what was already said. "It will probably open when-" ding ding "Oh! We got to get back to class." Karin grabbed her books and lunch box before heading off to class leaving Jimmy behind with his sealed book and his thoughts.

* * *

Jimmy walked Karin home after school before heading back to the large house his grandparents had left behind for him. The building had been in his family for generations and his family had build up a hefty savings before they died leaving him alone. When He got home he turned on the news to a global news channel. There was a scene of carnage on saying that Japanese officials couldn't find any clues on the culprit other than a bladed weapon.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Jimmy's palm was burning, the sigil on it had turned red before it swiftly changed to white and increased the intensity of the burning. He ran to a sink and put his hand under some cold water. It did nothing to sooth his pain. "Come on, water works for fires, why not this!?" He dried his hands off and found that the book he always kept in his pocket was currently on the couch he had just scrambled off of. He went to pick the book up with his currently burning and the book, for the first time ever, snaps open.

"Something isn't right." Jimmy grabs the book and flips through it seeing a page with a note on it. "Grandson, if you are reading this, then we are all dead and what I suspected has happened. This book will tell you all you need to know, but for now just follow the instructions on this page. I'm proud of you Jimmy."

That page was the last straw. He new nothing of what was going on. Panic had long since set in and now he was going to do the only thing he could do. Trust his Grandfather. He got the necessary items together for the spell on the page titled, "Summon Servant."

* * *

Author's notes:

Well, this is the first chapter of my story. I'm still working on who he will summon, and who the other characters will be, but I would like to hear what you all think. So please reveiw, I beg you all! Yes, I have become a reveiw Nazi.


	2. A Painful Meeting

Chapter 2: A Painful Meeting

The spell seemed fairly straight forward. Make a double circle with an equilateral triangle in the center of the whole thing. Add another smaller triangle in the first, also equilateral, and upside-down. Then put some ancient runes in the space between the circles. Place candles on the edge of the circle, a total of ten. Then six more candles are to be placed on the tips of the triangles. Lastly you stand in the center and chant the spell.

Jimmy, having done all but the last step moves into the circle and begins the spell. The words weren't written in English but he could only see them as English and began to say them aloud.

"I, the wielder of ancient magics, caster of spells, owner of familiars, and enthraller of peoples, due herby call, from our honorable history, a servant. If thou shall heed my call, I command thee to APPEAR!"

As the last word was said the candles flared up and golden light shone from the lines. A bright white light shot up from where Jimmy was standing and shot him into a wall. The last thing he was what looked to be an angel to him.

* * *

Kira had been waiting for years in a black abyss for a call to enter the Holy Grail War, and now her waiting finally paid off. A portal of light appeared in front of her coming from seemingly nowhere. She entered the portal. There was a flash of blinding light, vast amounts of heat, and a feeling of falling endlessly. Just as quickly as it all started, it stopped. Her feet hit a cold cement floor in a dark room. There was a young boy in front of her. He was about 5'7" with short brown hair. He wore a pair of blue jeans, a solid red shirt, a pair of running shoes, a watch, and some glasses. Upon closer inspection his clothing seemed to be singed and still steaming a little, but the boy seemed otherwise unharmed. About that time she noticed that it was a lot cooler that it was before, even before she had entered the blazing light. She looked down to see her clothes had been incinerated during her trip through the light.

She left the room that seemed to be a basement to find some clothes. The place was a big as a noble's manor with rooms everywhere. She finally came to a room that appeared lived in. There was a dresser, a bed, and a lamp. The room was scarcely decorated. She found some clothes in the dresser. The pants were a tight fit but would do for the time being. The shirt was small but didn't leave anything other than her stomach showing. She decided these would do for now.

She went back through the house mapping its interior and committing it to memory before she decided to wait for her master to come. She went to a large square room that she had found earlier. The room was empty, save for some black wooden training swords, and had a hard wood floor. She sat in the room near the middle facing the door and closed her eyes to rest without sleep.

* * *

Jimmy came to with a pounding sound in his ears and a mild headache. He looked around the room to see the candles were gone and both the floor and ceiling had scorch marks where the sigil had been. He pulled himself up off the ground using the wall for added support. His whole body felt sun burnt. His clothes looked quite singed, almost beyond repair. He looked around the room once more and sighed, "I guess I messed up somewhere." His clothes being in tatters and himself needing a cleaning he decided to take a shower.

Jimmy started towards his room but froze in his track halfway there. There was a woman he didn't recognize in his house. "Excuse me? Can I help you?" He moved closer to get a better look at the woman. Her clothes were much to small for her, and they looked… familiar. When he came into arms reach of the woman he heard a voice come from behind him. "I didn't think my master would be this… weak." She said with a hint of disgust and despair in her voice. Jimmy turned and saw the woman who he was looking at just moments ago. She was holding a sword pointed at him. He had to do a double take before he could fully register what had just happened.

Jimmy involuntarily took a step back and looked at the woman like a dog that had just admitted defeat. He tried to hide his fear but sill, it came through. "Wh-who, are you?" He stuttered still trying to come to terms with the speed of this woman. "Please call me Saber, as of this point on, you are my master." The words were said quite politely except for the word "you" which had a subtle hint of distaste to it. The words hit Jimmy like a brick to the face. "You mean that it worked?" Jimmy's eyes widening at the realization of such a thing. "Yes, I suppose it had. Do you realize the implications of this? What comes with the act of summoning me?"

"I don't get what you're talking about. All I did was what my grandfather told me to do." Kira sighed in defeat. "Have you ever heard of the Holy Grail War?" As the last words left Kira's mouth Jimmy fainted, and memories he didn't know he had flooded his mind.

* * *

Authors Notes:

It seems that Jimmy has some history that even he doesn't remember but is tied into the Holy Grail War. Also, you will get to hear Jimmy's last name.


	3. A Past Forgotten

Chapter 3: A Past Forgotten

Jimmy was in a black oblivion. No matter where he looked he saw nothing, heard nothing, felt nothing. Then, in what he assumed was the corner of his eye, he saw pale blurry light. It seemed as though it was really far away yet he felt if he reached far enough he could grasp it. He reached for it and as soon as his fingers touched it the light swiftly formed into a play with him inside it. When he looked he saw a very young boy, couldn't have been older that five. He was playing with his father... But that couldn't be right, that man was Jimmy's father, not that boy's father.

"Go see if your mom needs help with the cookies Jimmy." Jimmy's breath caught in his throat when he heard "his" dad call the boy by "his" name. The five year old was him nearly thirteen years ago! But, that couldn't be right, how could one forget something as important as this.

The scene changed, the younger him was older now, but not by much. He was helping his family out by doing his chores, mowing the lawn, cleaning the house, and taking care of… the dog!? "I had a dog!?" His young self was walking the dog before he brought him back home. "Mom, I brought Ginger home. I'm heading out now." "Have fun on your run Jimmy." Jimmy always liked running but he never knew when he had started, it seemed it was even earlier than he thought.

* * *

Jimmy watched as his younger self jogged down the local road. The town was just like it was nowadays, a few alleys, the schools, the shops. The scene changed again. He was jogging in a business district with lots of alleys. He heard a scream down one of the alleys and rushed towards it. He paled at the sight. Karin was held against a wall with a knife held to her neck, a small dribble of blood trickling down. The mugger happened to turn just then and see Jimmy. He got into an offensive stance and ran towards Jimmy. All the young Jimmy could do was put his arms over his face in fear. The old Jimmy was yelling at him. "Run you idiot, run!" Just before the mugger got to his young self there was a loud bark. Ginger tackled the mugger and bit his throat. The mugger, in return, cut a log deep gash into the German Sheppard's stomach. Both died quickly.

Young Jimmy ran forward and cried over the dog. "I'm sorry." A currently timid and shy voice said. After a few minutes of sobbing the younger Jimmy got up dried his eyes before looking at the girl. "It's okay. Dad said she only had a few years left in her anyway." He took a moment to look at the girl and saw the blood still flowing slowly down her neck. "We need to get you out of here and patched up. By the way, I'm Jimmy." "Karin, thank you for saving me."

* * *

The scene changed again. He was eight in this memory. His dad had brought someone home with him. "This is Arawn Saber. He works for a partner business firm." His dad told to his family. "He will be living with us for a while until his business is done." The scene changed again. He was looking for his mother and couldn't find her; he saw his dad and thought that he might know where she is. "Dad, I can't find mom, have you seen her." His father paled, a worried look came over his face. "Son, don't leave the house, no questions, I'll be back later." And with that he left.

The scene changed for the final time. His father was at the door covered in blood. "Son, Mom's dead and I don't have much time left. Grandpa will be here soon, listen to him do what he tells you. For now this is all I can do for you." He grabbed young Jimmy's hand and young Jimmy started to cry. "It burns dad." "Please bear with it, and now, I don't want you to remember this unless you have to. I'm proud of you James Arthur Wilhelm." He placed his hand on Jimmy's forehead and chanted something that Jimmy couldn't understand. As young Jimmy fell unconscious old Jimmy was shaken awake.

* * *

"Jimmy! Jimmy, thank goodness your okay." Karin was holding Jimmy in her arms. He was lying in his bed so she must of have moved him there while he was unconscious. Saber was sitting in the corner of the room looking on with disinterest. "How long was I out?" Jimmy asked. "You don't usually come until I need to get up for school." Karin gave him a worried look. "You've been out since last night according to this woman here. Jimmy, did something happen?" Jimmy thought about it for a moment and decided to lie to her, he didn't want her getting caught up in all this. "No, I'm just fine. Don't worry; it was just bit of dizziness. How much school did I miss?" Karin gave him a cross look but didn't dig, "'Your' not going to school today and I'm going to take care of you." She tried to give Jimmy a look that would say she isn't budging but it ended up doing the opposite. Jimmy chuckled a little and then noticed that Saber was still with them.

"Karin, can you do me a favor. This woman here, her name is Saber and she is a member of a company that once worked with my dad's. It seems her luggage was stolen on the way down here, do you think you could take her shop…" Before Jimmy could finish Karin grabbed Saber's hand and dragged her out of the room to go shopping. Since he was alone, he thought he should check out that book, now that it would open.

The book opened straight to another note his Grandfather left him as soon as he touched it. It said: Grandson. I'm sorry I have to do this to you, but you are the only one left. You are now in a game called the Holy Grail War. Learn what you can from this book but don't rely on it to much, it can only teach so much, and a person is only adept at oh so many spells. Learn from your servant, it is the only way to survive. I wish you luck.

* * *

Authors Notes: The next chapter is Kira and Karin going shopping just so you all know. Also, I'll be describing what Karin looks like in this one.


	4. A day in the present

Chapter 4: A Day in the Present

Author's Notes: This would have been up earlier today but my internet was malfunctioning.

* * *

Kira had allowed a girl that seemed to be known as Karin, to take her to the local bazaar, for her master had requested this. Trade in this time period seemed to be called shopping. Kira had been intrigued by the metal buggies that seemed to move without horses but found them bothersome by the fumes they emitted and the racket they made. She did have to admit that they were useful in travel though.

When they got to large structure that seemed to be called a "mall" the horseless carriage stopped. She was amazed by the size of the place. It was even bigger than the main food hall in Valhalla. Karin grabbed Kira's arm and literally dragged her off to an area that held more clothes than she had ever seen in her life. "Well, let's get started." Karin grabbed several items off of racks and tossed them into Kira's arms before shoving her into a changing room. "Show me how those clothes look." One at a time Kira put on the clothes in sets that had been given to her. One at a time Karin rejected them. The last outfit in the bunch was a White button down long sleeve shirt and a pair of khaki pants that looked almost gold. There was a golden ribbon with the set that she used to put her shoulder length hair into a short ponytail. She left to locks of hair hanging at the sides of her face.

* * *

"I love it!" Karin squealed upon seeing her. "Now, we need to get you a dress." "I don't need such frivol…" She was cut off, once again being dragged by Karin, before she could finish her objection. Karin pulled off a dress that looked to be made of gold. She handed it to Kira and shoved her yet again into a changing room. When Kira had figured out how to put it on and came out Karin put a simple fake gold necklace on her. The dress was a single piece that concealed everything thoroughly yet still seeming slightly revealing in the front. The dress went down to just above the ankles and had a slit in the center just over the right leg that stopped about mid thigh. The dress, necklace, and ribbon complimented her golden eyes perfectly. Karin's eyes widened and her mouth dropped when she stepped back to take a look. "I look terrible don't I? I'll just…" Karin grabbed her arm just as she was walking back into the changing room. "I have got to get you this."

The next place they stopped at was filled with lots of small pieces of white clothing, some had lace and were in other colors but she ignored them. "What are we here for? I don't see anyone wearing any of this stuff." Karin looked at her and raised an eyebrow but quickly brushed the comment off. "This stuff is important. You need underwear." She grabbed a few bras off the racks and a few underpants. Once again she was put into a changing room.

In side she took everything off and put on the first bra, it was to small. She went through almost all of them before she found one that fit. Then she tried on the underwear and found one that fit. She started to come out of the changing room to show Karin but was quickly shoved back in. "What were you doing!?" Karin whispered through the door. "I was going to show you. That's what I did with all the others." "You don't do it with this stuff though."

She took of the under clothes and put her earlier ones back on. They went to a counter with an odd box on it. The person behind was called the cashier. The medium that they used for trade was a type of green paper with writing on it. There were also some coins but she figured it wouldn't be too hard to figure it out if she had to. They ended up going back into the first part of the store that they had visited. "What are we doing back here?" Kira asked. "We got you clothes, now were going to get me some."

Karin spent quite a while looking for her own clothes before she found something that she liked. When she came out she had a long red skirt on, a black tee, and a red long sleeve shirt that had a zipper in the front. Her long black hair was left untied going down to about her mid back. "Well, what do you think?" Karin asked. Kira only nodded not knowing what she should say. Nodding seemed to work though because Karin smiled and ended up purchasing the clothes.

Before returning to her master's place, Karin had Kira put on the normal clothes that she had just gotten. They then got some groceries before heading back. Karin stated while they were shopping, "If I don't make dinner tonight Jimmy would probably starve and you, being his guest, would probably starve along with him."

* * *

Author's Notes:

The next chapter will be much longer. I'm still working on getting the hang of writing.


	5. Getting with the Program

Chapter 5: Getting with the Program

While Karin and Kira were gone Jimmy looked through the book seeing several different spells. He decided to go with something simple. He grabbed pencil and said, "Trace on." Information of the pencil flooded his mind, what it was made of, every flaw how old it was, everything that he would need to replicate that pencil exactly. He didn't want to make a replica of the pencil though. "Reinforce." He said. He felt his mana moving through him and into the pencil, it felt weird, really weird, like it was only a trickle instead of what it should be. He figured that it was just since he had never used magic before and that it would feel more natural in time. He waited until he couldn't strengthen it any more with the small flow he was putting into it before he took a closer look at it. The pencil looked the same but maybe the look of the object doesn't change. He grabbed another pencil for his control and snapped it in two on a chair. He took his reinforced pencil and tried to break that one. It took only little bit more than the first one, but it was enough to notice.

"This could come in handy if I got better at it." Jimmy murmured to himself. The next spell he looked at was a fireball spell. "Pyro." The most he could do was make his hand hot and throw steam. Jimmy got frustrated, the book said the spells were simple yet he could barely do them, if even at all. He decided to go out on a run to cool his head down.

* * *

When Jimmy got back Karin and Saber, it seemed, had beaten him back. Karin had made what smelled like stew, which was good, stew stayed good for a long time, was filling and nutritious. When he reached the kitchen they were just about to eat. Karin noticed him first much to Saber's surprise. "Where have you been?! No, never mind, I don't want to hear it. I was worried sick, no note, and you're not healthy as we can see from this morning's events. Go take a shower, then you can eat. No arguing either."

Jimmy's mouth was already open to respond but founding himself doing as she said before he started grumbling. He took his shower quickly so that he could eat only to be surprised when he finished changing and left the bathroom. Saber was standing outside the door waiting for him. "Eat well, and get a good rest tonight. You will be training with me tomorrow. You know nothing of combat and will die if I don't teach you. Come now, the food is done and if you don't hurry it will get cold." With that she left heading for the kitchen. Jimmy, see as how the two women had apparently decided to tag team their commands on him, went to eat so as to not get more things that he had to do.

Karen left after dinner and all that was left was for them to get some sleep. Jimmy showed Saber to a guest bedroom and was hit with another problem. "These arrangements are unacceptable." Saber stated as if the reason was perfectly obvious. Jimmy looked at her perfectly befuddled. "What do you mean?" He asked her. "How am I to protect you if I am not in the same room as you?" Jimmy thought about that for a moment before replying as carefully as he could… which sadly wasn't as careful as it could be. "People who knew that you were here and learned that were in the same room would… come to… certain conclusions about it." Saber gave Jimmy a dangerous look. "Are you saying that 'I' would do something obscene?" "NO! No. It's…" Jimmy was cut of. "And you wouldn't do anything obscene now 'would you?'" Venom laced in every word. "N-no." "Then there's no problem. I'll just move this bed into your room and that's that." And thus, she did. 'I really need to learn how to say no to a woman without dying.'

* * *

"Before I begin training you I need you to understand what the Holy Grail war is. For several years now the war has been fought. This war is the fifth war to be fought. The rules are simple, a battle royal with the last one standing becoming the victor. There are seven magi each with their own servant. Of the servants there are seven classes: Berserker, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Caster, Assassin, and the last one being mine, the Saber class. We have yet to encounter any others but they will most likely be hostile. On your hand there should be three symbols of some sort. Each one can be used to make me do something against my will however; once they are gone I too will leave shortly after. If a master still has their command spells and their servant is gone, then they can take on a servant that no longer has a master. If you lose your servant you can go to a church for protection until the war is over. Do you understand all that?" "I, I understand it all but, what is reason for fighting in it?" Saber looked at him and sighed. "The winner gets their wish granted." For Jimmy, that last sentence made everything make sense, except for one thing. "What is your wish…? If you, well, don't mind me asking."

"I am a Valkyrie; I serve Odin and watch battles for him. I wish to end my servitude to him and stop forcing people to die by changing the outcome of a battle just so that Odin can have his heroes." There was a sad look in her eye before being overcome with her usual look of determination. "Now, let's get to training you."

She grabbed a wooden sword and tossed it at Jimmy, who barely caught it. "Do you know any combat at all? Anything that could help you at all?" "Well… No." Saber tossed the sword aside and motioned for him to do the same which he did. "I'll start you with the basics. Throw a punch at me, don't hold back." Jimmy hesitated for a second before moving towards her and swinging at her face. Saber, in one smooth fluid motion grabbed his wrist and his arm, flipped him over her onto his back, and punched the area next to his head. "That was a basic toss counter. Learn it, memorize it, and utilize it. Now, get up, there is much more to learn." Jimmy laid there for a second trying to catch the wind that had been knocked out of him from a single toss. This was going to be a long, painful, and brutally humiliating day.

* * *

Over the course of the day Jimmy learned many things, each one having been used on him before he got to do any of it. He learned some boxing which consisted of jabs, straight rights, upper cuts, and hooks. A little Mui-Thai, some normal Karate, a little Aikido, and lastly, brawling, both the regulated and the cheap shots. His body was sore for multiple reasons, exhaustion, pain from hits, pain from falling wrong, and pain from low blows, which he was currently feeling the most right now. What he wanted most right now was a nice hot shower.

By the time he had finished with his shower and finished getting dressed he opened the door to find Saber standing there, with absolutely nothing on except a towel draped over her shoulders. Jimmy quickly covered his eyes and began to move very quickly towards his room. "Stop!" The command had the effect of a brick wall on Jimmy. "Come here." He came, eyes covered the whole way. "Why are you doing that? I am a warrior and you are becoming one soon. I don't think of males or females so you shouldn't either. That's all." The last words were a rather forceful dismissal which Jimmy took gratefully.

The next day of that weekend was filled with similarly difficult and painful training, with no signs of progress from the previous day.

* * *

Author's Notes: I'll be introducing some new characters in the next chapter. This one was also one to just help you guys blow off steam and set the rules down. For those of you who have seen Fate/Stay Night the story line will be very different in this one, but the allegiances will most likely end up the same. On a final note, a new servant and master might be in the next chapter. Keep reading and as always please review, I will only keep typing if I can get some more reviews to know that it is liked and wanted.


	6. First encounters

Chapter 6: First encounters

Jimmy woke to find Saber shaking him. "Master, it is time for morning training." Jimmy groaned over the title and turned to look at the clock. The display said 5:00 A.M. "Saber, it's five in the morning; I don't have to get up for another hour." Jimmy heard the sound metal rasping on metal. Like a sword being removed from its sheath. Jimmy shot out of bed with his back to the wall in a crude version of the defensive stance he had been recently taught. He looked at his bed to see a wooden training sword that was not just on his bed but cutting half way through his pillow. Saber looked at him, "At least you had the common sense to avoid being hit. Had I been truly trying to kill you my draw would never have been heard. Now, to training."

Jimmy was forced to run around the block for a half hour before he was forced to review some of what he had learned over the weekend. Not a single blow landed on Saber and he had the burses to prove it. And so the pummeling went on for the next half hour. There was a knock at the door before the guest let themselves in. It was Karin planning on doing her usual rounds of forcing Jimmy awake and telling him to get ready. "Jimmy! Wake up!" She shouted. "Crap, Saber I have to get ready for school." Saber looked at him for a second then seemed to make up her mind about something. "Then I too shall prepare to depart." Jimmy had to stop her; she couldn't go to school with him. She looked about the same age, and what if people found out they lived together. Sure, it was more common now a days but it was still seen with leery eyes.

"Saber, you don't have to come." She gave him a look that said I dare you to try and stop me. "This, this whole war thing is supposed to stay secret right?" She held her look, "Yes. Why?" Jimmy had her this time. "It would look suspicious if you went to school with me, and besides there are about two thousand people at school. I don't think someone would take a chance that risky. Do you?" Saber let go of her look put up one of determination, one that was even more fear inspiring than the previous one. "But you will return just as soon as this 'school' is over correct?" Jimmy felt he won, yet still had lost. "If nothing comes up, then yes. I promise." With that Saber seemed to be satisfied and let Jimmy go.

* * *

When Jimmy got to school his usual group met him, but one person was missing. Collin and Shane were there but Simon was missing. Collin was a big guy at a height of about 6'4" and Shane still tall at 6' even. "Jimmy, your back!" Collin shouted before pulling Jimmy into a bear hug that could probably strangle one. "Put him down before he snaps or suffocates." Shane told Collin as he put his hand on his shoulder. "Whoa, what happened to you man. You look like you got in a fight with a whole gang and lost big time." Shane hit Collin in the arm and said "Or you tried to wrestle with Collin and lost." Jimmy chuckled at the image that brought up. Being 5'7 made him short in comparison to the others, but still at an average height. "So, what really happened to you anyway?" Both Collin and Shane looked at him waiting for an answer. "Well, it's a new training I've started. I'm learning 'self' defense, and as you can see I haven't snuck up on myself once." Both Collin and Shane groaned at the horrid joke but left it at that.

Jimmy took a closer look at his gathering of friends. "Guys, where's Simon? I haven't seen him since Wednesday I think." Collin was the one to answer him. "I think he's avoiding us man, I saw him at lunch on Friday when you were gone and he left before I could get anywhere near him." At that point the bell to class rang and they went to their respective rooms after some hurried goodbyes.

* * *

Jimmy sat down in his usual spot near the window in the back corner of class. The subject was mythology which Jimmy never really paid much attention to in the past, but was now thinking it might be a good thing to do considering the current circumstances. When the tardy bell rang Mr. Fillmore told the class to settle down. "We have a new student joining us today. Please say hello to Rachel… um, how do you say your last name." The class laughed, Mr. Fillmore being the mythology teacher had pronounced all of their names correctly on the first try, and so seeing him at a loss was quite entertaining. "Arcuarius, Rachel Arcuarius." She pronounced it in what seemed to be rather well practiced and proper English. The girl that walked in was something like her voice sounded. She had long jet black hair that hung down to her mid back with no ribbons bows or braids and was fair skinned. She had a simple long skirt and a long sleeved dress shirt on which was more formal than any one other than teachers normally wore outside of picture day. The clothes were primarily red with black trim with a large black Celtic cross on the back. Her eyes were blue but looked like they had seen too much. "That seat looks open." Mr. Fillmore pointed to the seat on Jimmy's right.

When Rachel sat Jimmy decided to greet her. He turned, held out his hand and said, "Hello. I'm Jimmy. Where is it that you come from?" She looked at Jimmy for a second then looked at his hand and turned her head in disgust. "Walking unprotected, suicidal imbecile." She muttered under her breath. Jimmy shook his head not sure what to make of her response. "Fine, whatever." "Jimmy! May I continue with my lesson?" Jimmy quickly apologized and stayed silent for the rest of the period.

* * *

When lunch came around Jimmy sat outside to find that not only was there just one other person out there, but that other person was none other than Rachel. There was a sour taste to the air that he couldn't explain but something didn't feel quite right. Rachel walked right up to him and sat down on the opposite side of the table. "Are you suicidal or something, where's your servant?" Jimmy looked at her slightly stunned. "How do you know about me having a servant? Shit, you're in this too, and who are you calling suicidal? Where's your servant?" She looked at Jimmy like he was an idiot then began talking down to him like a parent scolding a child. "Archer" she mumbled as a figure appeared behind her. He had what looked like a cowboy hat on with a large brown leather trench coat. He was holding a rather large repeater crossbow. Jimmy couldn't catch any other distinguishing features before he once again evaporated. "They can do that?" Jimmy asked amazed. Rachel sighed once again, this time sounding long suffered, which is quite an accomplishment considering she has only known him for a few hours. "First off, I knew you were a magician because you're just spilling tons of magic out. It seems you make a lot but can't hold it. Second, I knew you had a servant because of the magic crest on your palm and the command spells on the back of your hand." She pulled up her sleeve to reveal her own command spells. "You really should keep them hidden. Why am I even helping you anyway? If I ever see you alone, I'll kill you." With that she left and so did the sour taste, and soon people once again began to fill the tables outside.

* * *

Sixth period was gym. The gym teacher hated Jimmy. His name was Mr. Gregory Thomas and the thing he hated most was slackers. Since Jimmy had come to school today looking completely fine Mr. Thomas decided that Jimmy had skipped the days he was gone. As punishment he made Jimmy stay after to organize the supply room for the football team. It was 6:30 P.M. when he was done. He heard noise coming from outside and tracked it the part of the school that was being renovated. There he saw the last thing he had expected to see. Rachel and Simon in a summon fight. There were some steel pipes in a barrel nearby so Jimmy hid behind them to see if he could watch the fight unfold. Jimmy tasted a bitter taste on the air but thought nothing of it as he inched towards the barrel. He heard a loud *snap* as a transparent purple barrier sprung up around him. He looked down to see a magic rune carved into the ground under his foot glowing with the same color as the barrier. "Whose there?! Jimmy? Great, now I'm going to have to kill you. Rider!" Simon shouted to his servant. Simon's servant was what appeared to be a king atop grand white stallion wielding a longbow as his weapon. Rider, as he was called, turned towards Jimmy and unsheathed a short sword and started to close the distance.

Jimmy looked around, there had to be something he could use. _The barrel it's in here too!_ He thought as he grabbed on of the poles from the barrel. "Trace on!" The structure of the pole entered his mind. "Reinforce!" He put everything he had into it hoping it would be enough, yet still, that nagging feeling that he could do so much better came up. Jimmy held the pole up just as the horseman reached and swung at the barrier. It shattered and the sword made contact with Jimmy's reinforced pole. It cut in more than half way before glancing off. Jimmy's arms felt like bees had just stung them all the way up to his shoulders. Jimmy ditched the pole and grabbed another before trying even harder to reinforce this one and then running as fast as he could towards his house. Jimmy had run only a couple yards before the horseman had caught up for another swing. Jimmy blocked the blow again with the pole and this time the blade did stop half way before glancing off. The shock of the blow this time however, knocked the pole out of Jimmy's hands. He continued sprinting towards his house but before he could go very far the horseman had once again caught up. Jimmy looked back and ended up tripping when he saw the blade readied to strike. He shut his eyes in fear for the blow that would surely finish him. Then he heard the clang of metal on metal. He opened his eyes to see saber parry the blow and counter ending up in a miss.

"You broke your promise." Was the only thing that Saber said to him before returning to the fight. She was decked out in thick leather armor covered in metal plates. The bottom was a skirt that went down to just above the knee; the top was essentially a sleeve less shirt. Under that was a white long sleeve shirt and a pair of leather pants. She wore a set of fingerless leather gloves with a metal plate on the back of the hand for a little added protection. If the horseman had continued to use the sword Saber could have matched him blow for blow, but seeing this he retreated to a safe distance and began firing his bow again. Saber had to fall back behind a nearby building. Jimmy that time to also run for cover back into the supply room that he had been previously cleaning. "Rider!" Simon yelled. Rider ran towards Simon as arrows began flying again from the one called Archer. "We have to fall back." Simon grabbed Rider's hand as he passed and was whipped on to the horse's back. They ran off turning behind the building before disappearing.

Rachel walked up towards the place where Jimmy was hiding while Archer kept Saber pinned down. "You idiot! Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right here and now? I almost stopped him; do you even know what he was planning? He was putting seals all over the place to power up his Rider! Those seals would 'kill' everyone! Do you know how hard it is to find those seals?" By now Jimmy had figured out what it meant when the air tasted funny, and it tasted bitter in here. He pointed to the door and said "you mean like this one here?" Rachel got even more furious. "Like you could just find one right off the bat that easily. There is no seal… here." She put her hand on the door and sure enough, she felt a seal. "Archer." She called and he stopped firing at Saber. Saber stayed hunkered down but watched Rachel warily. "How did you do that?" Rachel asked.

* * *

**Author's notes:** At long last I am finally back. For those of you who were reading this I sincerely apologize but as I had warned before, my life can be hectic. I'm going to try to keep posting but I'm going to be getting a job soon then I'll be quitting it and going to collage. But here is your new chapter. As always please read and review.


	7. New Repetitions

**Chapter 7: New Repetitions **

In order to discuss how Jimmy could find the seals they called a temporary truce and headed to Jimmy's house. Rachel eyed Jimmy suspiciously. "Now, tell me how you did that. How did you know that seal was there." He answered her truthfully. "The air there smelt, or tasted, I'm not sure which, but it was bitter. Lately, if there is a spell or something magic, I can taste or smell it. When you came to me at lunch, it was sour. Simon's seal, that was bitter, like a bar of soap in your mouth. So to tell you the truth, there is no spell I can tell you to let you find them. I suck at magic."

Rachel looked flustered but she also looked like she had made up her mind about something. "Fine then. I wish to propose a trade. During this trade a temporary alliance will be in effect. The terms of the trade are in exchange for you finding the seals so I can remove them and help save the lives in the school I will, God knows why considering you're my enemy later on, help train you in magic. Do you accept?"

"Yes" Jimmy said quickly. "We'll start tomorrow after school and after we destroy those accursed seals." With that said Rachel grabbed her things and departed. As soon as Rachel was gone Saber smacked Jimmy in the back of the head. "What was that for?! I thought I did good." Saber gave him the look of a parent scolding a child. "You admitted your weakness, you told her an ability that could have given you an edge, and you didn't consider the consequences that could arise from an alliance in this war. Other than that, the deal is satisfactory. However I shall watch you more closely and your training shall increase in intensity. From now on all your exercises are doubled and I shall now meet you at school at the end of the day. End of discussion." Jimmy groaned and went to do his now 300 pushups and 500 sit-ups before bed.

The next day he was woken up an hour earlier so as to accommodate his new training regiment. His run was now a full hour and his sparring was now also an hour, after which he had thirty minutes to rest and prepare for school. While in the school Simon avoided Jimmy while Rachel acted as if she didn't even know him. As soon as school was over Rachel dragged Jimmy over the whole school to try to destroy all the seals only to find that the ones Rachel had previously destroyed were back. "It looks like there is a main seal somewhere that keeps replacing the ones we were destroying. The best we could do is slow the inevitable at this rate." Rachel sighed and looked over the campus. "So, what exactly will this spell do? If it gets completed that is." Jimmy asked.

"The first thing that will happen is the whole school will get covered in a barrier, nothing gets in, nothing gets out. The next thing is that it will start sapping the energy from people's souls. As the spell builds strength from the souls it will then turn the soul-less bodies into energy. Then it sends the energy to the caster or his servant leaving no evidence behind except some magical residue." Jimmy stared at her for a moment dumbstruck. _How, how can he do this. Simon, you used to be one of my best friends. We were always a little different from everyone else. It must be fate. Fate bites._ Rachel turned to Jimmy with a calm look on her face. "Well, lets get to teaching you magic."

"Lets try a simple wind spell. You see that can there?" Jimmy looked to where she was pointing and saw an empty knock off brand soda can. "Pip-soy?" Rachel smacked Jimmy. "Focus, the brand isn't important. Now, get an image of what you want to happen in your mind. Build up your mana. Say the spell, the let loose." Jimmy imagined a crescent of air slicing the can in half. It was vivid and clear. He began building up mana with it's purpose in mind, but it still felt like nothing more than a trickle and wouldn't build past a certain strength. "Aero!" Jimmy said and let loose with the spell. The result was a small breeze that knocked over the can. Rachel sighed, "That's the easiest spell I know, if you can't do that one then there's no helping you. Keep practicing that spell and don't get me until you can cut that can in two." With that said Rachel left.

Jimmy kept working on it until saber told him it was time for him to do his afternoon training. By that time he was sweating with the strain using magic put on the body, but he had managed to score the can a few times before he had to leave. His afternoon workout was a lap of his usual course trough the neighborhood. After the warm up he would learn more defensive moves before he would have to spar with saber. Every failure was met with a penalty, be it hitting the sandbag oh so many times, having the move that he failed performed on him till his aches remembered it, or just some monotonous task like running, push ups, or even some weightlifting.

At the end of the day Jimmy took a hot soak in the bath to soothe his dead muscles. At dinner he had trouble eating since his muscles were so fatigued that they shook the whole way from the plate to his mouth. 'Jimmy, let me help you. Saber this training is much to hard. No one can survive this." Karin said worried. Saber sighed at the sight, "Perhaps we should tone it down. This isn't the age that I'm from so-" She didn't get to finish before Jimmy cut her off. "No." He muttered. Saber looked at him with a confused look on her face while Karin seem absolutely shocked. "We should keep going at this pace. I feel like I was dragged through hell and back again, but with the people were going up against, and the fact that my magic sucks, I'll need every physical advantage that I can get. I finally understand just how much at risk my life is." The determination in Jimmy's eyes was strong. He wasn't going to give up. "I see. Be prepared for Niflheim again tomorrow then." Saber was pleased at his determination. _For he could very well die without it._ She thought morosely to herself. "Jimmy. What are you talking about? What do you mean by magic?" Karin asked. _CRAP! Think of something quick._ "I joined the cross county team. The guys said my magic feet sucked. Something about needing to train more and get them blessed."

The rest of the meal passed in silence since Karin was satisfied with that insane explanation while Saber just shrugged it off. Afterwards the went to bed. Jimmy had recently erected a quilt wall between Saber's bed and his bed down the middle of the room so that they could change without seeing each other. Saber didn't see the need for it but humored him this time. When Saber was assumedly asleep Jimmy pulled out his grandpa's book and found a spell that he wanted to learn. It was one that would materialize anything that he thought of. The book said that it was impractical and useless in a fight, but Jimmy was stubborn and decided to try to practice it.

He whispered "Trace on" and got the image all mapped out in is head in the different parts. First was a wire frame, the next image was the materials it was made of, then was the texture, finally was durability and age. Next he whispered "Materialize" to create the object in his mind. His mana still only came out in a trickle. He formed the wireframe from his mind but couldn't get any farther. He swore under his breath because the spell was bright. He stopped trying to do the spell which caused the wireframe to fade into non existence. When it was gone Saber had awoken. She briefly swept the room before going back to sleep. Jimmy would have to find another place and time to get extra practice in. As soon as his this thought entered his head he quit fighting sleep and was out before his head hit the pillow.

(Author's notes: Well, lets see, 3-4 reviews. I admit I'm not posting often, and I'm planning on going into the Marine Corps. But does no one want to tell me if this sucks, rocks, or just simply exists? Excuse me while I go cry. Also expect a new character to arrive in the next chap.)


End file.
